<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【包托/杰托】如果在人多的公共场合给男朋友发dirty message会有什么后果 by Gernando</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049278">【包托/杰托】如果在人多的公共场合给男朋友发dirty message会有什么后果</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando'>Gernando</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>杰拉德x托雷斯<br/>au<br/>只有车<br/>年龄差<br/>自己注意避雷哈</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【包托/杰托】如果在人多的公共场合给男朋友发dirty message会有什么后果</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p> </p><p>     周五夜注定是狂欢的夜晚，被杰拉德带去了几次周五聚会，费尔南多已经可以轻松地和杰拉德的朋友们开玩笑，尽管大学生和职场人士的共同话题少得可怜，但是费尔南多放得开又会玩，漂亮嘴甜会说话的金发少年到哪里都受人欢迎。见了几次面知道他有点小脾气又爱吃醋，偶尔也会有几个闲得没事干的去逗他。<br/>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　比如现在，在听了杰拉德朋友讲述的“三个人一起去酒吧卫生间只有杰拉德一个人被不下三个醉鬼强行求爱甚至有个人已经拉下了他的裤子拉链”的故事之后，费尔南多如他们所料地被气得瞪了坐在远处和别人聊天的杰拉德一眼。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　目的达到，几个人对视之后功成身退，徒留气鼓鼓的费尔南多思考怎么找杰拉德的事。他突然想起自己今天在推特上刷到的视频，咬咬唇编辑了一条短信给杰拉德发过去，然后打开手机的录像功能对准杰拉德。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　那条视频的主题是“在人多的公共场合给老公发一条dirty message看他会有什么反应”，虽然反应各异，但是并没有人把自己发送的信息拍进视频，所以费尔南多也只能凭想象发了一条他平时绝对说不出口的短信。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　焦距拉得太大，视频画质变低，跳动的像素点却并没能模糊男人的锋芒，放在一旁的手机屏幕亮起。杰拉德拿起来看了一眼，本来闲适的神情变得玩味，遥遥地向费尔南多望过来。他收起手机，和旁边的男人说了几句之后，就起身离开座位向费尔南多的方向走去。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多下意识有些心虚，缩了缩脖子现在刚刚那个酒吧厕所趣闻之后又理直气壮的起来，错也是杰拉德的错，他干嘛要心虚。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　杰拉德一过来就看见自己的小男朋友抬头瞪着他，可惜那双焦糖色的漂亮眼睛在杰拉德的眼里毫无威慑力，配上金发少年气鼓鼓的神情，就好像在撒娇一样。他伸手捏了捏少年的后颈，在他旁边坐下，男人结实的大腿有意无意地紧靠着费尔南多的腿，炙热的体温无视布料的阻隔果断地传递过来，费尔南多的脸一下子红了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你坐远点！”那么大的沙发，干嘛要跟他挤在一起？杰拉德手臂搭在费尔南多肩上，少年下意识地想把他的手拍掉，却被他抓住了指尖，在手里轻轻玩捏，男人的声音含着若有若无的笑意：“他们刚刚又跟你说什么了？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>      *<br/>　　“你自己做的事自己不知道？”费尔南多气死了，“反正你就是魅力大呗，上个厕所也有好几个人上赶着被你操。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你知道我更想操谁。”男人的手从少年肩上撤离，选择了搂住他的腰，不一会儿就伸进宽大的卫衣下摆抚摸费尔南多的腰线，十九岁男孩的皮肤光洁细润，肌理紧密，手感好得让人舍不得松开。杰拉德摸了一会儿，将费尔南多搂得更紧一点，指尖向下探进费尔南多的运动裤，手腕被松紧带束缚限制，掌心却隔着内裤包裹住少年半勃的阴茎轻轻揉捏。费尔南多条件反射地夹紧双腿，咬着嘴唇关住差点溢出来的一声轻哼，感觉自己在杰拉德手里迅速膨胀，红着脸小声骂他：“你有病啊？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“向你用行动证明一下我想操谁，”杰拉德笑了笑，“你刚刚那条短信不也是这个意思吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我那是……”费尔南多一时语塞，谁想到这个人竟然会在人这么多的地方直接乱来啊，他紧张地东张西望，确定没人看他们之后把卫衣又向下拉了一点，试图遮住杰拉德的手：“别在这里这样！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“那要在哪里？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多恨不得咬他一口，“厕所！去不去！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>       *<br/>　　卫生间的空间不算狭窄，但容纳两个成年男人还是有些勉强，杰拉德的衬衫被从西装裤里扯出来，纽扣散开几颗，隐隐可以窥见排列整齐的腹肌，向下能看见平坦小腹上几条凸起的青色血管，纤细脉络的交汇点被内裤边缘一指宽的松紧带遮盖消失在视线里，半隐半现性感的要命。费尔南多咽了一下口水，双手握住杰拉德的腰身，再将头往低埋，用牙齿咬着边缘轻轻剥下杰拉德的内裤，跟自己再熟悉不过的那根东西照面打了个招呼，启唇就含住了挺在性器最前端的龟头。随时会有人进来的卫生间，嘴唇的柔软，龟头的胀硬。想到这组淫荡而刺激的组合，杰拉德一顶胯，将性器送进去大半。</p><p> </p><p>　　突如其来的被填满的感觉让没反应过来的费尔南多狼狈地噎了一下，抬头瞪了杰拉德一眼，他吞下杰拉德的大半性器，舌尖伸到极限，舔着茎身上的青筋一点点后撤。</p><p>　　怎么就发了条我想给你口的短信呢，费尔南多暗自埋怨着自己的失策，自我惩罚似的含紧阴茎深吮了一口。仿若过电的酥麻令男人大腿根的肌肉都紧张起来。他清晰地感觉到全身的血液都不顾一切地流到下半身，牵引着所剩无几的理智也汇了进去。</p><p> </p><p>　　“南多，我想射在你嘴里。”杰拉德的手指在费尔南多发间插入又露出，口吻完全不是商量，而是纯粹地告知他自己接下来要做的事情。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　杰拉德的声音穿过空气荡进费尔南多耳畔，高度差距中的声音颇有距离感，但声音主人的性器和他却是负距离。南多，我想射在你嘴里。我想射在你嘴里……费尔南多钳紧了杰拉德的腰，埋头深深含了下去。直到龟头顶到嗓眼的最深处，他才抿上唇，唇瓣将将吸到靠近阴茎根部的那条青筋。少年一心只顾着将杰拉德的性器含得更深，在进无可进时吞咽一下。龟头的嫩肉被绞进嗓眼的收缩内，他用舌尖托住整根阳具捋下去，肾上腺素失控地直飚而上。</p><p> </p><p>　　马眼在嫩肉和嗓眼的双重挤压下得到最极致的刺激，杰拉德已经无法用言语形容当前的感受了，他粗重地喘息着，目光自然地下垂到腿间。看见少年脑袋上柔软的发旋和恭顺低垂的白嫩脖颈。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“好乖。”伸手摸了摸少年的头发，他说。</p><p>　　费尔南多都懒得理杰拉德，又一次吞咽下去，龟头在嗓眼挤了几秒，然后在它收紧的瞬间释放。精液挤满了费尔南多口腔的空隙，没有被及时含住的部分沿着唇角淫靡地往下淌。他来不及松开杰拉德的性器，含着他尚且粗硬的下体，贪婪地又吞下满满一口精液。</p><p>　　四肢百骸都在性欲爆发的刹那酥软难耐。杰拉德痛快地滚动了几次喉结，按在费尔南多头顶的手收紧五指，指节兴奋得绷到发白。</p><p> </p><p>　　“呼……射在我里面。”费尔南多含着小半口没咽净的精液站起来，急匆匆地将最后的腥涩咽下，近距离注视着杰拉德陶醉的神色，俨然是理直气壮的命令语气。</p><p> </p><p>　　他说话时还有不慎漏到唇边的浊液缓缓下滑，摇摇欲坠地黏在下颌线，衬上那双焦糖色的透亮眼睛，活像个刚被强制玷污的干净少年。</p><p> </p><p>　　淫荡。杰拉德目送一滴精液在费尔南多的唇角滑出泛着黏稠水光的长痕，落在他领口处裸露的小片奶白皮肤上，果断而准确地给出了形容词。</p><p> </p><p>　　他笑了笑：“乐意至极。”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p>　　除了抵在冰冷瓷砖墙面上的后背，哪里好像都是烫的，脸颊，嘴唇，胸膛，交连结合的部位以及周遭的空气都烫得惊人，大脑在这种无法逃脱的高温中变得昏昏沉沉，杰拉德一下又一下地撞进费尔南多的身体里，好像站在夏日毫无遮蔽的旷野之中被过于炙热的阳光曝晒，一丝风也没有，费尔南多流失水份的同时感到强烈的眩晕。他好像快要死了，又好像从来没有像这一刻这般确定自己正在活着。</p><p> </p><p>    一只腿被杰拉德拉着架在男人腰间，单腿站立晃晃悠悠地难以把握平衡，费尔南多伸手攀住杰拉德的肩膀，在无尽的快感中难耐地仰起头，漂亮的脖颈曲线整个暴露在男人面前。杰拉德顺势衔住了他的喉结，费尔南多从来不知道喉结是这么敏感的地方，只是轻轻被舔了一口就能让他快活得几乎想要哭出来。太过紧张的缘故，他惯性地做了吞咽的动作，那一小块骨头向上滚动一次就迅速回归原位，又到了杰拉德的嘴里。杰拉德用牙齿轻轻衔住送上门来的猎物，费尔南多突然生出他只要一用力就能咬碎那块喉骨的错觉。性欲好像跟食欲并没有什么分别，人们在有想做爱的冲动时也常常也用“饥渴”形容这种冲动的感觉，公螳螂会在做爱的时候被母螳螂吃掉，性欲和食欲也许根本就是不可分的。费尔南多的思考只进行了一秒，就被杰拉德揉捏他胸部的行为打断，比起快感来说此刻的感觉更接近耻感，然而越发意识到羞耻，身体就会越发兴奋。杰拉德的手拢住他的左胸，小团软肉聚拢在他的掌心被肆意揉搓，身下的顶撞时刻不停，画面色情得要命。</p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　身体里的腺体被反复碾压研磨带来难以形容的巨大快感，费尔南多被刺激得没有力气，手臂下意识环住杰拉德的肩膀，喘息听起来就像哭泣，甜腻的呻吟缠住杰拉德耳膜，让他的动作更加激烈。门外隐隐约约传来脚步声——有人来了，费尔南多薄弱的理智在此刻被强行召回，生怕自己叫出声，死死地咬住了嘴唇。嫩红色的唇瓣被过度用力的牙齿咬得惨白，杰拉德抚摸他的后颈，将他按向自己，舌尖撬开他的齿关，在来人推门进来的同时温柔地和少年接吻，以免他咬伤自己。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　所有的声音都好像被吞噬在这个吻里，杰拉德刻意放缓了速度，但是力度却不容小觑，每一下都顶到费尔南多身体的最深处，勾起一阵又一阵难耐的快感。费尔南多觉得自己像一只快要破掉的布娃娃，四肢软绵绵的像是被抽出了骨骼又填充蓬松的棉花，一点力气也使不上，全靠杰拉德搂着他，他不敢出声，可是又快活得过头需要发泄通道，于是眼泪从微红的眼角慢慢地淌出来。杰拉德舔舔他的上颚充当是安慰，身下却用力用得更狠，捣得费尔南多脑海里一阵眩晕，连舌头都控制不住，软软地任杰拉德吸吮。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　外面小解的两个人大概是认识，一来一往地聊起了天，内容没什么营养，却赖在厕所里不肯走，杰拉德附到少年耳边轻声说：“你要是出声我们就会被发现哦。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多瞪他一眼，睫毛上还噙着钻石般的泪花，鼻头也红红的，一副可怜又可爱的模样，根本起不到任何威胁作用，少年大概自己也知道，只好泄愤般一口重重咬上男人肩头，男人的肌肉下意识绷紧，身下变本加厉地动作起来。</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>      *<br/>　　这是一场持久的加时战，那两个人出去和他们俩高潮也不过几秒钟的时间差，门被关上的同时被射了一肚子的费尔南多呜咽一声，因为剧烈的高潮快感而变调成带着哭腔的高亢呻吟。<br/>　　<br/>　　“够不够？”手掌抚摸少年光裸的脊背，一下又一下像是要将刚刚射进少年身体里的东西顺出来，杰拉德轻声问。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“……什么？”少年开口询问，声音被情欲高灼烧到干哑，媚得连他自己都吓了一跳，全然不知自己现在头发微蓬嘴唇红肿的样子有多么勾人，杰拉德喉头一紧，声音带笑：“刚刚不是要我射在你里面？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　感觉到顶在自己裸露胯骨上蓄势待发的灼热硬物，费尔南多感觉屁股一阵发痛，讪讪向后退了一步，后背又贴在熟悉的墙板上：“我觉得够了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　杰拉德眉眼含笑，意有所指地看着费尔南多的大腿根，“都没有流出来，怎么会够呢？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“那是因为我夹得紧！”费尔南多口不择言，话一出口就大脑当机，脸红得像今天晚上吃过的大虾。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　杰拉德忍住没有笑出声，“紧不紧还得试一试吧？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“哎！等等！你干嘛！别亲那里！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　被抱在怀里猛操的费尔南多含着一泡泪痛定思痛地下定了决心：他以后再也不要玩儿推特上的无聊挑战了！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>